Angel on a Mission
by angel-ink
Summary: I've started a new series that I will actually update, slow to start but they LOTR characters will turn up. R/R
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey love this or hate it, I had this idea floating around my head for ages and ages and I never put it to paper, or hard drive, whatever. Either way it has some sense to it. I guess it's not your average Mary Sue, at least not what people are used to reading from me.  
  
Angel on a mission.  
  
Angel Jessica, ID number 1981200221, sat in the 6th floor angel's lounge. A place where she thought she could eat her stir fry noodles in peace. She had been working the grave yard shift and her normal shift for the past two weeks. The forces of life and death were creating havoc on the 6th floor and many angel workers had to do extra shifts. But for some unknown reason, or reasons, things everywhere where going crazy. Now Jessica was starving and really needed her break, but it wasn't long before her chief was calling for her.  
  
"Yo Jess," some one called from the doorway.  
  
Jessica turned around to see her fellow angel worker, Dave.  
  
"Chief wants you in his office right now, he doesn't exactly look very happy either,"  
  
"What does he want me for now?? I've been working longer than any other angel has in the history of.. well angel working!"  
  
"I know, I know, but chief wants you NOW, and if you want another break, or at least leaving this place, you better go now,"  
  
In utter frustration Jessica left the angel's lounge and headed for the chief's office. She was more tired than she had ever been. Her computer was working over time, and she had one through at least ten pencils and two pens while she had been on the 6th floor. Checking her watch Jessica groaned, time was going down the toilet.  
  
She reached the chief's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in,"  
  
Jessica entered and hoped the chief wasn't assigning her to some shitty job that would drive her insane, though she wasn't far from it. The chief's office was as messy as it could get, sheets and data print offs littered the carpet and pizza boxes were stacked behind the door.  
  
"You called for me chief?"  
  
"Yeah Jess, we have a problem," a grim look spread over his face, very bad sign.  
  
"Look chief, I've been here since six two days ago!! I can't go on-!" Jessica protested loudly.  
  
"Yes I know Jessica, you're a great angel worker, best we've had in ages, not since Einstein passed through, even him though was always thinking too logically. We've been glad to have you with us on the 6th floor. That's why we want you for this job,"  
  
Jessica's eyes narrowed, "What exactly is this job?"  
  
The chief gulped and began his lengthy explanation, "Um well, you see, do you know what fan fiction is?"  
  
"Yeah, the stuff addicted fans write when they've passed the line from insanity and fucking crazy!"  
  
"Yeah well, the folks on fan fiction are having some troubles; you see a particular department is getting out of hand. And characters from that department are randomly disappearing and landing on the 5th floor. It's getting crowded down there too. So they're shipping them up here,"  
  
"Hold up a sec chief, exactly what department is having troubles?"  
  
"It's the Lord of the Rings department,"  
  
"Ah fuck, chief that department has been out of it ever since the movie came out, they were asking for fan fictions!!"  
  
"Yes I know, but that's beside the point, the point is that there has been an overload of fan fictions and characters are just leaving the book itself, it's not like they never existed, that's the bad thing, they just disappear right in the middle of anything they could be doing. At first it was just a whole lot of orcs coming through, then there were a couple of dwarves, next thing we know it's raining hobbits and elves. But what's getting really bad, is the fact that members from the fellowship are disappearing too,"  
  
Jessica looked up, she was just thinking that if no major character goes missing then it wasn't going to cause a lot of trouble, but the main characters going missing, not good.  
  
"Yeah, it's not something we can cover up easily, we've had to go in cooperation with the fan fiction people, they have us looking after the characters in the Passover Problem quarters, and meanwhile they're trying to figure out a way to fix all this. And, well this morning, I got a call from them, they have a solution, not a pretty one I'm afraid though. They've paused the book itself, and are calling in the actors to replace the characters since the actors have a mind of their own. They won't be calling in all characters, only the ones who went missing. Only problem is, we need someone to pull em' out of the mortal world, and since angels are the only ones who can travel through the portals the folks in fan fiction are asking us to send in an angel,"  
  
It took only a second for Jessica to realize what the chief was asking her to do, "Oh no fucking way!!! I am not going into the mortal world!! Not after what happened last time, you do remember?"  
  
"Yes I remember Jess, the guy had to get twelve stitches, that was on the office meeting board for weeks,"  
  
"I'm not going chief, no way, the mortal world is not my place to be," "Look Jess you'll only be there for maybe a week, you only need to pick up three actors anyway, besides, this is a massive operation, a lot is depending on our department to get this in order again. I'm not asking you Jessica because I know you're going to do this, you're GOING to do this,"  
  
Jessica grunted with some smoldering anger but she nodded grimly knowing she didn't have a choice anyway.  
  
"Oh great Jess! You're bloody great!! The sooner we get this all over and done with we can get rid of those fucking orcs,"  
  
  
  
Jessica's eyes were watering from the overdose of fluorescent lights. She now stood in the middle of the Predapt room gearing up for her mission. Other angels were bustling around hurriedly making notes, checking plans for the passing. The passing was the opening of a porthole and an immortal passing through it. Jessica packed her usual things such as, her wallet; it filled automatically with any currency from any country, only problem was that with the new policy it had a limit of 2000 thousand dollars, she also had her pocket computer. They now came standard with all passing missions. The computers gave locations, information, maps and a hell of a lot more. It was going to be Jessica's new best friend.  
  
Something else she was equipped with was the airline tickets for her own traveling and for those actors she would be picking up. One ticket to WA Australia, two tickets to London England, and three tickets to Los Angeles America. Jessica had one week to get the three actors back to the 6th floor, gear them up in their Middle-Earth clothes and arm them with their weapons. Some mission hey?  
  
While Jessica packed all her things into a backpack another angel entered the Predapt room to hand Jessica her official mission flies, fancy way of saying a written copy of the mission.  
  
"Hey Jess, see they've put you to work again," the angel greeted her in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Yeah they have again, I'm going insane with hunger, and first thing I'm going to do when I get to earth is eat!"  
  
"Hehehe, yeah I know what you mean; well I've got the mission flies, drum roll please.."  
  
The angel handed Jessica the mission files, it was chunkier than most she had dealt with. She was covering three mortals so it seemed reasonable. She opened up the files and had a flick through. On the first page was a picture of the first actor.  
  
Viggo Mortensen. DOB: October 20 1961 Current placing: Western Australia.  
  
After that there was a whole lot of information about his early life, what movies he had been in and his family life too. All irrelevant but it came standard with all mission files. Over the page was another information page of the second actor, complete with picture too.  
  
Orlando Bloom. DOB: January 13 1977 Current placing: London England.  
  
More information and other photos. Jessica turned to the third page and grinned.  
  
Elijah Wood. DOB: 28 January 1981 Current placing: Los Angeles America.  
  
"Hehehe, Mr. Wood, or Mr. Blue Eyes as they put now, he seems to be getting himself into a lot of trouble with the fan fiction department,"  
  
"Hey it's not just him you know, Mr. Elf dude here is just as written about in fan fiction as the next character. I tell you, I hate to be working in fan fiction when they've got these two stirring up a storm,"  
  
Jessica shoved the files into her bag along with all the other things and flexed her muscles.  
  
"I get the feeling this is going to be one hell of a mission," she walked out of the Predapt room and headed down the white wall hall to the passing room. Inside there was the control room, and a glass cage of some sort. Before entering the passing area Jessica swiped her ID card in the scanner and then walked into the Passing area. An angel guard opened the door for her and she stepped into the glass cage. She could see the chief in the control room watching her. As everything began to charge up she mouthed to the chief, "I want a promotion!"  
  
AN: Hey what do you know; I finished my first chapter of a new series. I know it's a bit slow to start but soon you will hear from those LOTR characters that went mysteriously missing!! 


	2. Stage 1

AN: Here is the second chapter in my new series, I hope you enjoy it! If not, feel free to flame me!!  
  
Angel on a Mission.  
  
Chapter Two: Stage 1.  
  
Viggo sat calmly on the rock edge feeling composed and at one with nature. Around him the Autumn weather gave off a incredible peaceful environment. He was glad he was away from the world of acting and fake smiling for awhile. After filming LOTR a nice calm holiday in the great Australia outback seemed like a great idea. All he needed was his poetry book, his camera, and some fishing gear. Viggo looked over the glistening oasis of crystal water, a cliff face fronted him and the water fall was now dry. With only the sounds of nature to bother him Viggo sat in utter peace, which was until he had the sound of roaring helicopter blades gearing in full action. Looking up Viggo saw a one of the miniature Little Bird helicopters he had arrived in. But it was too early for his pick up. He wasn't due to go back to the cattle station for another good four hours. None the less here was this helicopter slowing down to a landing. Viggo shaded his eyes from flying leaves and dust. The roaring blades disrupted the peace so much Viggo was almost angry at whoever landed in that chopper. Viggo watched carefully as the door open to the helicopter. Out stepped a young woman dressed in simple cargo pants and a white shirt that read in big black bold letters, "I don't believe in miracles, I rely on them," she also had on a pair of dark ray bans and wore her hair up in high ponytail. She looked mildly bored at the scenery and walked towards Viggo.  
  
"Viggo Mortensen?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Yes that's me," confused he answered.  
  
"You'll need to come with me,"  
  
"What? What's going?"  
  
"All will be revealed as soon as we get back to cattle station. I promise you an explanation. All this will make sense, I assure you,"  
  
Viggo stared at her wonderingly.  
  
"Please Mr. Mortensen, come with me,"  
  
  
  
"Are you saying you're an Angel on a mission to take me back to Middle- Earth so I can fill in for the characters that have gone missing through this fan fiction bullshit?!?"  
  
Jessica and Viggo had flown back to the cattle station and the two of them were sitting in the small café discussing a serious matter. Well maybe discussing really wasn't such a great word.  
  
"Shhh, Mr. Mortensen, I assure you, you're safety throughout this mission will be our top priority,"  
  
Running his finger through his hair Viggo stared, "Are you saying there are more of you?"  
  
"Mr. Mortensen, all I have told you is true, being that it is a disaster, I am asking for your help, I cannot leave here without you," Jessica wore a serious look now.  
  
Viggo thought for a moment. He was a kind man, and he did enjoy working on LOTR but the whole angel thing was a bit hard to understand. This Jessica who sat before him wore a determined look which proved that she was dead serious.  
  
"Well, I guess there isn't really another choice is there, I mean it's just I've gone insane, might as well go along with it,"  
  
Jessica grinned happily, "Thank you Mr. Mortensen, your help will be greatly appreciated. There are a few more things we must do before we leave the mortal world, there are two more actors we need to pick up. And I don't know if they would be as understanding as you have been,"  
  
"Who are the other actors?"  
  
"Well, there is Orlando Bloom, and Elijah Wood,"  
  
"Oh dear, I believe you would be right on that one. They might not believe you so well,"  
  
"Well if you've already agreed to this they might see some sense in it,"  
  
"I doubt it Jessica, they're young guys and possibly do young to understand any of it, heck I'm 41 years old and I hardly believe it!"  
  
"Well Mr. Mortensen, that's what being an angel, is all about,"  
  
AN: Ok I know it's a short chapter but like it says, Mr. Mortensen is much more understanding than the younger guys. So trouble will make the next chapters longer. 


	3. Stage 2

AN: So this chapter is where we'll be having some more fun. might I add that I am a true Orlando Bloom fan so, this is my revenge on the Mary- Sue!!!  
  
Angel on a Mission.  
  
Chapter Three: Stage 2.  
  
After succeeding with Viggo the angel Jessica and her new companion left the cattle station, riding the dusty roads of Western Australia to the nearest town with an airport. Jessica's mission began on Tuesday and it was Thursday morning when they arrived in Sydney. To be precise it was 2:30 on Thursday morning. Viggo seemed not to trust Jessica while he slept, however while they waited for their flight into London Jessica took the chance to catch some Zed's. The two didn't leave Australia until 4:30 and everything seemed still a little fuzzy to Viggo. Again, while the plane started its take off Jessica fell asleep. Viggo had some time to conquer his thoughts. Believing any of what this so called 'angel' said was still kind of hard. But she had taken him this far already. Still, the possibility that his friends had set this up as some weird joke was not to be forgotten. The image of him and her arriving at the London airport and greeted by Orli and then a surprise party of his friends and family. Maybe that was what the plan was. But then again, Jessica seemed to be a very convincing actor; she should consider becoming one herself.  
  
The flight wore on and Jessica slept the whole way. She would expect no less though; working on the 6th floor meant no sleep for a very long time. By the time they had arrived in London it was Friday light evening. Viggo who had some how caught some sleep along the way shook Jessica awake who seemed to wake violently.  
  
"Wha!?"  
  
"We've arrived,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
They departed the plane and wondered through London airport. Viggo had no idea how they were going to find Orli; he was a young British actor who had melted the hearts of nearly every teenage girl throughout the world. He could be anywhere; absolutely anywhere.  
  
"Uh Jessica, how are we to find Orli, this London,"  
  
"Good question Mr. Mortensen. Well what do you know about Orli, I mean like what he does in his spare time?"  
  
"Hey you're the angel, can't you just zap us to where he is?"  
  
"Uh no, I think not. If it was that easy I would have down that already,"  
  
"Right. Well being the young lad he is, he's probably at some club, that probably doesn't help but yeah," "Ok, I suggest we try his place first, and then we check out the clubs,"  
  
"Ok, you're the boss,"  
  
Jessica gave him a weary look. Clearing she could not see her being any sort of boss. They headed out to the taxi ranks outside. For the weather it was raining lightly but Jessica zipped up her jacket anyway. Viggo being a light traveler only had one bag which carried his clothes. In the cab Viggo just realized that Jessica didn't have his address and was just about to tell her when she gave the cabbie a piece of paper. The cabbie nodded and they started to drive away.  
  
"How did you know where he lived?"  
  
She gave him a dry look.  
  
"Right, my mistake,"  
  
They reached Orli's place, a done up apartment building with stone lions next to the main door.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Mortensen stay here, I'll go up and see if he's up there,"  
  
"Well don't you want me to come up with you, I mean aren't I suppose to be the main way to convince him?"  
  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling he might not be here, besides, I could handle it,"  
  
With that she left the cab into the light rain, just as she entered the main entrance it started to pour. Literally come down in buckets. Viggo was in a bit of awe. Jessica walked into the lobby seeing not one soul, she headed straight for the elevator. Waiting patiently seemed not one of her good points. Thoughts flew through her head about the meeting with Orlando. She had to admit, he was ok looking. But like anything would happen? She was dead for one matter, even if she did commit adultery while on the mortal world; it could possible screw up the balance of life and death. Sex with a dead woman, it almost made her laugh. The elevator bing was heard and Jessica got on the lift. She hit the third floor. She could hear the rain and thunder crashing outside and was partially glad she was wearing a thick coat. On the third floor there were only six doors. One of which had to Orlando's. Remembering what the files had said Jessica walked briskly to number 15. She knocked on the door three times. No answer. Again she knocked and still there was no answer. So she called through the door.  
  
"Mr. Bloom? Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Great, just great,"  
  
Turning on her heel Jessica made for the elevator. She really didn't want to have to go London's club. She got downstairs and hurried back out into the rain to the cab.  
  
"No such luck then?" Viggo asked as she shook the rain off herself.  
  
"No, I'll have to do a scan,"  
  
"Pardon me, a what?"  
  
"A scan,"  
  
She took her bag out and reached inside, producing a small hand held computer. She opened the screen and typed in a few things, a new screen opened with a picture of the outside of a club. On the picture the name of the club was clearly seen. In big red and blue neon letters read out, 'SOUND'.  
  
"Hey I know that place, Orli took me there once, and it's his favorite club,"  
  
"Ok great, cab driver can you take us here please?" she showed him the address and he nodded.  
  
"Should have guessed he be there," Viggo said under his breathe.  
  
"Should have hoped he wasn't going to be in a club," Jessica said in a equally annoyed tone.  
  
  
  
All that could be seen in the dim lighting was the bar, the DJ booth and the mass of dancing bodies. They seemed to intoxicate the whole club. But from Orlando's high perch they all seemed too small to really be cared about. Sitting lazily on a red soft and cushy couch Orlando had in his lap a nice tall pretty blonde who probably couldn't care any less then he did about the consequences of the next day. The pretty blonde was pretty much all over him and Orlando had no objection. He didn't even remember her name. This thought seemed to go through her head too.  
  
"You better remember my name because you're going to be screaming it out to me tonight,"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
For an answer the blonde stuck her tongue down Orlando's throat. Agreeing with her Orlando gladly tasted her back, which was until he was rudely interrupted by an old friend.  
  
"Always had a way with the ladies hey Orli?" came the familiar voice.  
  
Orlando nearly choked on the blonde's tongue. He opened his eyes to find his old pal Viggo Mortensen standing there with a big grin on his face, beside him stood a bored looking extremely plain looking chick with a shirt that read in big bold letters, 'I don't believe in miracles, I rely on them'.  
  
"Vig, hi! What are you doing here? When did you get here?"  
  
"Oh about an hour ago,"  
  
'Holy shit, you should have called me, I could have had dinner set up or something,"  
  
"Nah mate, I'm not here on a social visit unfortunately," he looked at Jessica with a profound look on his face.  
  
"What? Why are you here then, and who are you?"  
  
Jessica bit the inside her lip trying not to say something covered in sarcasm, "My name is Jessica Mr. Bloom, and I need to talk to you about something very serious,"  
  
"Well I am kind of busy but maybe you could catch me tomorrow?"  
  
"Look, Mr. Bloom tomorrow I won't be here and if I don't leave here tomorrow with you, the consequences will not be very pretty,"  
  
Orlando looked at her as if she was some secret agent, "Right, anyways, Vig you want a beer?"  
  
Before Viggo could answer Jessica cut in, her voice sounding very annoyed, "Mr. Bloom, I find this hardly amusing,"  
  
"Fine, I don't either,"  
  
"You don't understand, this is serious business, if I had not been dragged into this by my boss I wouldn't bother to even try and find you, let alone Mr. Mortensen. The situation is more serious then you think, I will not allow it to be taken lightly,"  
  
Viggo looked her in amaze, he didn't know she had it in her to be that threatening and menacing. Orlando looked from this Jessica to Viggo.  
  
"Vig, is she serious?"  
  
"Ahhh, dead serious Orli, dead serious,"  
  
Jessica grinned, "You don't know how much the words dead serious clash with me,"  
  
  
  
"I don't believe you, this is either a joke or a really bad dream," Orlando stated with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
All three were sitting in Orlando's apartment; Jessica had just sprung the news to Orlando about everything, including gory details about her death, just to spite him.  
  
"Hey Orli, you know, I thought that too, but she's gotten this far, and you didn't know anything about this, I'm starting to think it could actually be real," Viggo try to convinced his friend.  
  
"Yeah so what she's gotten this far? I mean, there's still Lij, he probably set this up," "I assure you Mr. Bloom, this is neither joke nor a bad dream, it is all real, and because of that we need your help,"  
  
"How the hell can I trust you anyway, how do I know you're not some psycho trying to kill us celebrities?"  
  
Jessica sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, obviously she was very frustrated, "I'll prove it then,"  
  
She stood up and held out her hands as if she was holding an imaginary ball. Viggo seemed a little bit nervous, as he had said; he was starting to believe it all. And if Jessica was capable of things regular humans weren't she could be dangerous. Orlando still looked skeptical but when a ball of light appeared in Jessica's hands the look was replaced with a look of horror. Jessica kept her eyes on the ball and slowly the ball grew larger and brighter. It began to spin and flash different colors. Viggo and Orlando could hear something that sounded like a charge building. They looked at each other in worry. But Jessica didn't take her eyes of the glowing ball. The charge seemed to reach its max, and then, with a loud bang the ball exploded into a flash of light and the room was filled with glittering stars that you could touch. After the shock wore off Orlando and Viggo were able to look and see the glittering room.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
AN: Yay! I finished another chapter!! The next installment will be just exciting, and possibly more funny in a way. This one was a bit weedy. 


End file.
